1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to military aircraft imagery systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to an imagery system that transfers digital imagery of a target from a military aircraft to a ground station or other aircraft and returns an updated image to the aircraft for pursuit and destruction of the target.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently multiple military platforms, including the F/A-18 aircraft, use a PhotoTelesis Fast Tactical Imagery device to capture frames of digital video from an aircraft's sensors. The images are compressed by an aircraft's electronics systems and sent to a ground station for review and additional processing. Upon receiving the compressed images, ground troops can confirm that the pilot is observing an actual enemy target and transmit bombing coordinates to the pilot. Further, the ground troops can determine if the target is actually friendly troops thereby preventing a “blue-on-blue” or friendly fire incident.
The Fast Tactical Imagery device includes two weapon replaceable assemblies. The first assembly is a PRISM device, which is located in the avionics bay of the aircraft. The PRISM device performs the compression-decompression of the image and interfaces with the aircraft radios. The second assembly is the Remote Control Unit (RCU), which is mounted in the aircraft cockpit. The aircraft's pilot uses the RCU to control the PRISM device.
There is currently a need to deploy the PhotoTelesis Fast Tactical Imagery device on board the AV-8B Harrier aircraft. To install the Fast Tactical Imagery device on board the Harrier aircraft for use with the RCU would require installing approximately 23 new wires between the aircraft's cockpit and the aft avionics bay for the aircraft. This installation requires removal of an aircraft wing and engine, which would be an arduous task for one aircraft. For the entire fleet of Harrier aircraft the cost of outfitting each aircraft is prohibitive task.
Accordingly, there is a need to develop a system that uses existing aircraft cockpit displays and controls to operate the PRISM device.